


让我们做一场清醒梦吧

by AstrophysicistOnPlanet404



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bruce, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Top Tony, 实在打不出tag了, 看之前看看notes吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrophysicistOnPlanet404/pseuds/AstrophysicistOnPlanet404
Summary: 托尼不明白这话是什么意思，他花了几万块和布鲁斯做了几轮沉默到令人窒息的爱，脑子昏昏沉沉的什么也想不通，他回纽约呆了一阵，写自己的人工智能，写到一半就急功近利地问人工智能什么是爱，人工智能给他背了首诗，他说他听不懂，人工智能说，“我也很困惑，先生。”他给布鲁斯打电话，接通后他说，“我也很困惑。”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	让我们做一场清醒梦吧

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是，我也说不好，布鲁斯为了给妈妈治病，白天搞科研，晚上出卖身体，托尼买了他一夜之后就喜欢上他了这样。很久没写文了，找手感写的，两个人都很清醒也都不怎么爱，做作而不自知的言情风，但我喜欢！我相信总会有人也喜欢的！科学组太高雅了，我来写点别的风味（？）的东西给大家调剂一下！

演讲结束之后托尼在观众席里坐了一会儿，罗迪一边鼓掌一边问他晚上去哪，他耸耸肩，没说话，罗迪朝他挑眉，一脸不可置信，他叹了口气，懒懒地说，“累了，不想玩了。”

这话至少前半句是真的，罗迪看了他一会儿，接着了然地点点头，朋友就该这样，理解你，也适时地放过你，托尼这样想着，却还是没由来地感到沮丧，因为罗迪并不真的了然，他只是表现得了然。托尼选择不在这种时候计较，分别时罗迪问他是不是一切都好，托尼笑笑，“是的，一切都好。”他被人关心着，托尼提醒自己，这才是他该记住的事。

晚上托尼坐在套房的窗前喝酒，波士顿的灯火在他眼下一闪一闪的，但他看不见人也看不见车，听不见雪也听不见风，他只能靠感受，激情和快活在地表疯长，不过很遗憾，他正处于百米高空。他用玻璃杯撞了撞落地窗，就当是和人碰杯，短信、邮件以及电话的提示音偶尔响起，这是他仍和外界存有联系的证明，他回母校是为了史塔克助学基金，他才喝了两口威士忌就已经忘得一干二净，但总有人帮他记得。

“或许你可以试试这个，”罗迪的消息被他翻出来，下面是一串手机号，和手机号主人的名字，或说代号，罗伯特，“安静，聪明，是哈佛的博士，只要钱给得足，什么都能做到。”

托尼笑出声，自言自语地说了句，“只要你能做到，多少钱我都拿得出。”他把手机扔到一边，噼里啪啦的声音响了一连串，之后他自己扑到床上，很快就睡着了。

醒来时是凌晨两点，托尼忘了关灯，也没有拉窗帘，窗外的天已经亮过了地，星星也是一闪一闪的，每一颗之间都有很长很长的距离，托尼眨眨眼睛，星星好像他，他也好像星星。

托尼在卧室通往客厅的台阶上捡到了自己的手机，电话接通后他说的第一句话是：你现在能过来吗？

“现在不能，”对面的人说，他的声音低却柔和，没有丝毫困倦，“我需要走路，波士顿才下过雪。”

托尼傻笑两声，“你的声音很好听，”他觉得自己还醉着，“地址我发给你。”

托尼躺在地板上又睡了一觉，还做了梦，梦见那天他弹了莫扎特给父母送行，但他弹得一塌糊涂，人敲门都比他弹得好听——他因为这个想法清醒过来，想起自己刚才叫了人，他完全不认识的什么人，这不像是性交易，倒像是赌博，托尼突发奇想，他总是赌门外的人足够有趣，但他总是输。

托尼也不太记得自己身上穿着什么了，他打开门，扑面而来的冷气一时间强过血液循环里的酒精，叫他比刚才更清醒了些。他对面前的卷发帅哥说请进，帅哥抬起头来，面部线条从某种模糊的剪影变成清晰可辨的五官——他又忘记了，这人叫罗伯特——他们互相打量着对方。

“有没有人说过你长得像猫王？”

“你是托尼·史塔克？”

两个人同时问。

“有。”

“是的。”

两个人又同时回答。

罗比特停在门口没有动，“怎么，名人你不接吗？”托尼忍着冷问。

“你成年了吗？”罗比特拿出手机开始谷歌。

托尼连白眼都忍着没翻，就一把拽着罗伯特的领子把他拖进了屋里，之后砰的一声关上了门，“你是在跟我开玩笑吧？你要看我的证件吗？”

罗伯特在努力找回平衡的同时摇了摇头，好在托尼很快松了手，两人不至于拉扯成一团。托尼以为他喘匀了气就会骂人，他不知道自己为什么会有这样的想法，尽管罗伯特没有发出一点惊讶或是反感的声音，托尼还是直觉这个罗伯特有脾气，但完全出乎托尼意料，这个罗伯特只是一边整理衣服，一边低头说，“如果你喜欢暴力的话得加钱。”

托尼笑出声，说，“你得先把衣服脱了再跟我谈钱吧？”

罗伯特没有说话，放好手机后就开始不紧不慢地脱起了衣服。他在暗色羽绒服里穿了一件深绿色的毛衣，上面沾满了白毛，托尼想了一会儿才知道是因为羽绒服太旧了，旧到开始掉毛。那么深绿也不见得是毛衣的本来颜色，或许在很久之前的圣诞节，托尼甚至没有意识到自己在想象，想象罗伯特穿着一件鲜艳漂亮的圣诞毛衣的样子。

“等一下，”托尼说，罗伯特停下脱毛衣脱到一半的手，“我来帮你。”

托尼走过去，罗伯特抬着双手停在半空，毛衣落下来，重新掩盖住他的整个腰身。他半低着头，眼睛看着地板，一头棕发看起来潮湿、柔软，“外面在下雪吗？”托尼问，一边把双手落在罗伯特腰间，罗比特的身体几乎对此没有任何反应，他点点头，“是。”罗伯特有点瘦，托尼手上用了点力，之后纠正自己，是很瘦，隔着毛衣只能感受到一点比普通年轻男性更单薄的肌肉。托尼把手伸进罗伯特的毛衣下面，一边把打底衣从他的牛仔裤里扯出来，一边观察着他的侧脸，托尼温热的呼吸落在他皮肤上，几乎能看见雪水融化。

“不要用手碰我，”在触到罗伯特肌肤的那一刻托尼说，他用手掌握住罗比特的腰侧，手指轻轻在他背上滑动，同时缓缓凑近罗伯特寒意未褪的脖颈，闻了闻他的味道，“也不要发出太多声音——噢，原来这就是你信息素的味道，我还以为是外面的雪。”

罗伯特只是闭上了眼睛。

这看起来更像是一个邀请，托尼笑了笑，从善如流地低下头去吻他，不疾不徐，像是在品尝一道他从未听说过的菜肴。他把罗伯特推到门上，摸索着解开了他的腰带，那股清爽而独特的信息素味因为这个长长的吻越发浓郁起来，托尼扒下罗伯特的裤子，中断这个吻时夸他好闻，罗伯特低着头喘息，双腿被带离地面后因为失去着力点飞快地看了一眼托尼。

“你可以看着我，”托尼说，“你的眼睛也很漂亮。”

托尼在看到罗伯特湿漉漉的眼睛那一刻才意识到Omega身体的反应远比他所表现出来的要激烈，托尼熟悉自己的味道，并没有发现原来他的信息素早已和身前Omega的信息素渗透一体、密不可分了。罗伯特还在短而急促的喘息，面色逐渐染上情欲的潮红，他动了动，托尼刚想问是不是这个姿势不舒服，但他只是不知道从哪里变出一盒避孕套，每一个字都发音清晰，“我没看过你的检验报告，你不能射在里面。”

如果说托尼刚刚只是有一点兴趣的话，那么听了这话之后他已经完全硬了。他一手抱着罗伯特，吻他的脖颈、锁骨，一手急躁地给自己做准备。在真正进入罗伯特之前他用手试了试，Omega的穴道总是湿滑而紧致，不论被多找人操过都是，托尼这样想着，他再次吻上罗伯特的嘴，然后开始操他。

罗伯特的身体慢慢就被操软了，托尼能感受到他的阴茎隔着他的睡袍在二人中间摩擦，他又往Omega深处顶了顶，被身下人反射性的肌肉收缩夹得长舒一口气，“不要射在我身上，”托尼腾出手来挑逗罗伯特的舌头，他不确定意乱情迷中的Omega能否像他之前所表现出来那样仍保有对自己身体的极佳掌控——托尼意识到，罗伯特确实按托尼的命令从始至终没有用手摸过托尼一下，也没有发出任何呻吟或是痛呼，不论托尼如何玩弄他的身体，压他的腿，掐他的耻骨，还是掀开他的毛衣恶劣地咬他的乳头，他都只是咬着嘴短而急地轻喘，偶尔闭上眼睛，或者抬起头让托尼吻他的喉结，“你没带衣服来，我劝你也不要射在这件毛衣上。”

罗比特的唾液沾满了托尼的手指，他勉强吞咽了一下，成功地没有被呛到，就在这时他睁开眼睛，深色的眼眸情欲深沉而又任人宰割，然后他点了点头。

托尼突然起了玩心，“这样的要求需要加钱吗？如果我要求你一晚上都不射，你能做到吗？”

托尼甚至没有把话说完，就感到一股水浇在自己的性器上，托尼伏在罗伯特肩上射了今晚第一次，尽管戴着套子，可他还是感觉到Omega的穴道收缩着、吮吸着，他射了好多，人还漂浮在高潮中时听见罗伯特低哑的声音，“能做到，再给我一千块。”

托尼拔出来之后罗伯特滑坐在地上歇了一会儿，托尼这会儿终于决定脱掉自己的所有衣服，他抓着罗伯特的头发把他按在墙上，用后入式又操了他一次，罗伯特勉强支撑着自己，托尼在他双腿开始打颤后揽住了他的腰，在此之后他们在地板上、床上、浴室里又做了很多次。托尼不知道为什么自己突然这么疯，他就是想要，这个叫罗伯特的让他特别想要，每当托尼觉得自己已经沉迷其中无法自拔时，他一睁眼都会看到罗伯特抿着嘴、手指绞紧床单、被汗水浸湿的卷发散在枕头上，因为后穴被操透而欲仙欲死，却又因为不能射而欲求不满的样子。

罗伯特的高潮一定既快活又痛苦，托尼不知道他是怎么做到的，可他真的一晚上都没有射出来，就连在浴室暖洋洋的水里都没有。有那么几个瞬间，罗伯特的眼眶红到托尼以为他快难受得哭了，可是他竟然连眼泪也没有掉过，只是给予托尼索取的一切，让托尼爽快。

罗伯特捡起散落在地上的衣服一件件穿上，托尼问他，“你要现金吗？还是什么？比特币？”

罗伯特答说都可以，最后托尼决定把钱打到他的账户上，尽管他看起来快虚脱了，但他还是安安稳稳地走出了托尼的房间。

托尼躺回床上，在Omega和自己做爱时疯狂溢出的信息素味道中很快睡着了。

托尼确实没能忘掉罗伯特，但直到司机问他怎么了他才意识到，他不知道什么时候摇下了车窗，把手伸出去接了把雪。雪，他想到，哦，是罗伯特的信息素。

在那之后他又去过几次波士顿，他给罗伯特发短信，有时候他会来，也有时候是托尼去找他，但他总是穿着他那件掉毛的羽绒服，还有时候他会说晚上已经有约了，和这差不多的情况是很久之后他才回复一个不好意思。

托尼送他的外套和毛衣他都收下了，但他没有穿出来过，托尼没问过，或许他转手卖掉了也说不定。有一次托尼等他到很晚，但他回复时说他已经很累了。

“为什么感觉你变忙了很多？我那时候凌晨一个电话你就来了。”托尼问。

“或许被托尼·史塔克操过之后我就比原来值钱了吧。”他说。

“这样子，”托尼没有接不上话的时候，没有，“那你是不是应该谢谢我？”

“你想让我怎么谢？”

“发情期卖吗？下一个发情期和我在一起。”

罗伯特——其实他已经不是罗伯特了，他是布鲁斯，托尼后来在哈佛大学的所有在读和在职人员名单中找到了他，罗伯特·布鲁斯·班纳，休过学，却还是比一般人更早拿到了核物理博士学位，现在在读计算机科学，但上次他们见面时托尼偶然瞥到了他的电脑屏幕，“你还懂生物？”

布鲁斯想了一会儿才明白托尼已经查过他了，但他什么都没说，只是回答问题，“那不是我的论文。”

“所以你不光卖身体还卖脑子？”

某一次开始托尼允许布鲁斯碰他了，所以托尼更多地是感受到而不是看到布鲁斯因为这句话而紧张起来，“是的，我什么都没有，所以我什么都卖。”

托尼什么都有，所以他对此完全束手无策，他想不通像布鲁斯这样的人为什么会沦落到这个地步，所以他在操他的时候不自觉便带上了迷茫又凶狠的劲头，“你要那么多钱干什么？”

布鲁斯没有回答，但就是这一次布鲁斯说，“如果你想的话可以叫我布鲁斯。”

所以，布鲁斯，竟然少有地没有很快接话，他想了一会儿，“发情期很贵，事后需要洗标，怀孕了更贵，需要堕胎，之后可能还要休息很久。”

他说洗标和堕胎的语气平常到托尼的心脏一紧，“多少我都付得起。”

“其实下个月的发情期已经有约了，要么给我钱付那边的爽约金，要么你等到下下个月。”

“多少我都给你。”托尼重复了一遍。

发情期和其他时候并没有什么不同，只不过两个人在一起的时间更长，Omega清爽香甜的信息素更叫人欲罢不能，托尼被Alpha本能冲昏头脑后说得话也更加不着边际罢了。

托尼不知道布鲁斯是怎么做到的，成结时托尼不受控制地说，“我是真的想和你在一起。”但等他反应过来已经来不及了，他只好直视布鲁斯的眼睛看他的反应，那双眼睛还像他们第一次见面时那样平静而深沉，仿佛望不到边的情欲深海上的一座灯塔，托尼恍惚间觉得终于有那么一瞬间布鲁斯的眼睛里流露出了交易之外的东西，但他张开嘴，说的还是，“托尼，你说什么我都不会当真的。”

托尼自己也不敢当真，他忘不掉布鲁斯，但布鲁斯总是不厌其烦地让他明白，操过他的人多得他根本分不清谁是谁，要不是满大街都是托尼·史塔克都是广告牌，他连托尼的名字都不会记得，不然他怎么会在第一次问出“你成年了吗”那种傻话，毕竟他最近有印象的新闻还是托尼十四岁就上了大学。

托尼用手抚摸着布鲁斯鼓涨的小腹，布鲁斯任他去，侧躺着睡了，半梦半醒之间托尼问他，“如果你怀孕了，你会告诉我吗？”

“不会。”

托尼按着他的肩膀让两人对上视线，还未完全消退的结让两人都疼得清醒过来，“给你多少钱你会告诉我？”

“多少钱都不会。”

“为什么？”

布鲁斯终于不耐烦了，他叹了口气，说，“你非要我把话说到这种地步吗？在你之前我做这个已经三四年了，找我的哪个不是哈佛麻省的精英，你不是第一个回头的，你不是第一个送我东西的，你不是第一个不让我碰你的，你甚至不是控制欲最强、年纪最轻、脾气最差、出手最大方的，你也不是第一个背地里查我的，你甚至不是第一个提出要标记我、让我给他们生孩子的，这些话我也不是第一次对一个人说了，大约说了你也不会再来找我了，我洗过至少四次标，杀死的生命数都数不清——托尼，看着我。”

托尼愣愣地看着他，布鲁斯最后说，“你真的一点都不特别。”

托尼以为自己会很生气，但他没有，他感到自己的结消退了，但两个人的身体还纠缠在一起，布鲁斯因为一番长篇大论气喘吁吁，托尼无意识地退出布鲁斯的身体，他喜欢这个身体，轻飘飘的，包裹着他的时候却温暖而踏实，他抱着他，被他的骨头硌着，贴紧他就能和他同步心跳和呼吸，他真的一点都不生气，他只是失落，迷茫，还有一点无力，“你为什么要这样对自己？”

布鲁斯推开他，“这和你没关系。”

“你为什么这样说自己？”

“那你想怎么对我？你想怎么说我？”

“我不傻，布鲁斯，”托尼说，“你要是真像你自己说的那么无情，你第一天就会答应我了。”

布鲁斯咬了咬嘴，“因为你也不像看起来那样什么都有，不然你怎么会一次又一次来找我。”

托尼不明白这话是什么意思，他花了几万块和布鲁斯做了几轮沉默到令人窒息的爱，脑子昏昏沉沉的什么也想不通，他回纽约呆了一阵，写自己的人工智能，写到一半就急功近利地问人工智能什么是爱，人工智能给他背了首诗，他说他听不懂，人工智能说，“我也很困惑，先生。”

他给布鲁斯打电话，接通后他说，“我也很困惑。”

布鲁斯说，“我怀孕了。”

“明天我可以见你一面吗？”托尼问。

布鲁斯挂掉了电话。

托尼懂规矩，他从没去学校找过布鲁斯，从来没有，操布鲁斯的人是精英，布鲁斯自己也是精英。托尼的基金审过各大高校的科研项目，他和布鲁斯握手跟和其他科学家握手没什么两样，他只认识床上的布鲁斯，只要给够钱提什么要求都可以的那个布鲁斯，他不认识科学家布鲁斯，那个在实验室里能和人辩论到面红耳赤的布鲁斯，他见都没见过。他坐在车里等布鲁斯下班，等到的布鲁斯又瘦了一点，他给他开车门，“你要去哪？”

“医院。”他说。

一路上两个人都不说话，托尼牵他的手，他没有甩开，车停下的时候布鲁斯问他要不要跟他上去，托尼点点头，让司机两个小时以后再回来。

但这之后发生的所有事都和托尼设想中完全不一样。托尼跟着布鲁斯走进病房，看布鲁斯坐在床边唯一一把椅子上，叫了两声妈妈。托尼站在他身后，手还被他握着，一动都不敢动。床上的人醒过来，视线缓慢地扫过托尼，托尼紧张得只知道大大地微笑，然后没头没尾地说了句，“你好。”

布鲁斯在他面前低头笑了一声，他问妈妈今天感觉怎么样，他妈妈说很好，他妈妈问他在学校好不好，布鲁斯也说很好。之后两人沉默了一阵，布鲁斯扯扯托尼的手，说，“打个招呼吧？”

托尼的嘴比脑子快，“我说过你好了。”

布鲁斯没再强求，松开手，转而握住他妈妈，“这是托尼，托尼·史塔克，史塔克工业就是他家的。”

“我家现在就我自己，”托尼补充，“所以史塔克工业也可以算是我的。”

布鲁斯笑笑，“我们在一起有……大概半年了。”

“如果我知道的话，我一定很早就会来看你的，”托尼慌里慌张地看了一眼床头的报告单，“丽贝卡。布鲁斯总是什么都不告诉我。”

“你很英俊，也很健谈，托尼，”丽贝卡说，“布鲁斯一定很喜欢你。”

“我也很喜欢他。”托尼说着把手搭上布鲁斯肩膀。

过会儿丽贝卡说自己要睡了，布鲁斯牵着托尼走出去，关上门后立刻松开手，坐在了门边的椅子上，医院走廊里人来人往，布鲁斯说，“我很穷。”

托尼点点头。

“穷不仅仅是没有钱。因为穷，我没有精力去想别的事情。白天做科研，我是自由的，但到了晚上，我替别人写论文，出卖自己的身体，只要给钱我什么都做，我跟别人说话，除了钱什么都不谈。你要我跟你在一起，我一点儿都不在乎你喜不喜欢我，我喜不喜欢你，我只想知道你愿意在我身上花多少钱，我一个晚上能卖三四千，我跟你在一起，你愿意每天都给我三四千吗？还是你不在乎我白天跟你在一起，晚上把自己卖给别人？”

托尼没说话。

“我不是没给人生过孩子，我发现不值之后做流产手术眼泪都不会掉一滴。这都是因为我穷，人穷，什么都不在乎了，我跟你说上过我的人多得我记不清，怎么可能，为了让他们喜欢上我我每一个都记得清，在每个人的床上都知道该怎么表现。我从来不觉得自己脏，但不论我治不治得好我妈，我都不会忘记我因为没有钱也没有人性过，一天中总有那么几个小时这个世界上根本没有布鲁斯·班纳这个人。”

托尼蹲下来，他说，“布鲁斯，你冷静一点。”

“我很冷静。”布鲁斯避开托尼的眼神。

“所以那就是你为什么会休学吗？”

布鲁斯点点头，“她是个女孩，现在应该已经四岁了，她爸爸操我的时候她妈妈还会在旁边看着。”

“她妈妈是Beta？”托尼尝试补全这段故事。

“大概吧，我不知道。我只知道他们很想要一个孩子。”

“你会想她吗？”

布鲁斯咬了咬嘴，“当时一点感觉都没有。但是……”

托尼等着。

“我的身体大概已经被我用坏了，所以，现在经常会想。”

托尼这才明白自己为什么会出现在这里。

与此同时他想起那天晚上布鲁斯对他说的话，托尼又想笑了，“我需要被人爱和我想爱你并不冲突，布鲁斯，”托尼说，他握住布鲁斯的手，“我们每个人都只能给别人我们支付得起的东西，你没必要因此觉得欠我。”

布鲁斯沉默了很久，之后问，“你想要这个孩子吗？”

“你想要吗？”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，“我以为你已经知道自己为什么会出现在这里了。”

“说实话，我不知道，”托尼觉得腿有点麻，但他不敢动，“我只是想跟你在一起，你想，我就想。”

布鲁斯对上托尼的视线，“如果有一天你不喜欢我了，你会把她抢走吗？”

“真的是女孩？”托尼挑眉。

“回答我的问题。”

托尼改成单膝跪地的姿势时因为腿麻险些摔倒，布鲁斯扶了他一把，不过没什么力气，几乎没用。托尼连声说自己没事，然后握住布鲁斯的左手，“嫁给我，把这些都写进婚前协议，离婚财产分你一半，孩子归你，抚养费我照付不误，给丽贝卡找最好的医生——就算你不答应我我也要给丽贝卡找最好的医生——这样你会有更多安全感吗？”

“她现在的医生已经很好了。”布鲁斯小声说。

“但我也有要求，”托尼吻了吻布鲁斯的手，“如果你不再穷了，那么可不可以分出一点精力来爱我？”

布鲁斯想了想，最后说，“我尽量。”

“所以，我现在可以亲吻新郎了吗？”

布鲁斯点点头，和托尼交换了一个轻飘飘的、试探性的吻。托尼吻过布鲁斯很多次，第一次是出于挑战和玩弄，罗迪说只要给钱，没有布鲁斯做不到的事，之后也因为布鲁斯匆匆赶来，没来得及洗掉别的Alpha在他身上留下的气味而出于Alpha的自尊心和占有欲，再后来也出于强迫、出于得不到回应的慌乱，但他们之间的地位总是一成不变，布鲁斯拿托尼的钱、听托尼的话，托尼说怎么吻就怎么吻，但这一次托尼只是抬起头，闭上眼睛，他想知道真正被布鲁斯吻过一次是什么样子的，而正如他所预料，布鲁斯的吻短暂、轻柔，早在另一位主人公有所意识之前就已经结束了。

“我讨厌所有亲吻，也讨厌性，”布鲁斯别开脸，说，“也讨厌一切肢体接触。”

托尼立刻把手松开了，“……我得为自己辩解一句，但这个……你没说之前我真的没法猜到。”

托尼觉得自己把布鲁斯当成一个难题，它当然很难，但同时也很有趣、好看和好闻。在他们注册结婚之后托尼还是像原来那样，有时间就飞到波士顿来，尽管托尼很努力不让自己看起来太娇贵，但他还是受不了布鲁斯的小公寓，洗澡的时候连热水都时有时无。他说想给布鲁斯找一个好一点的住处，布鲁斯没有拒绝，搬家的时候托尼看见自己送布鲁斯的外套、毛衣，也看见别人送给布鲁斯的手表、香水、袖扣，布鲁斯说，“对不起，我早就该扔掉了。”

托尼点点头，一个不落地扔进垃圾桶，“如果我想抱你一下你能忍受吗？”

布鲁斯走过来抱住他，越来越明显的肚子让这个姿势显得不那么舒服，托尼不知道该怎么形容自己的心情，逻辑混乱地说了几句，“可我就是这样认识你的……我知道……我介意……不是，我不介意，我不知道……我只是，我不知道……我只想……我为什么没有早一点遇见你？”

布鲁斯只是说谢谢，但托尼有信心下次可以从布鲁斯嘴里听到点别的。

托尼身边亲近的人不多，而且他向来一意孤行，他想在布鲁斯下一次发情时带他去马里布，“你想见见我的朋友什么的吗？”

布鲁斯说无所谓，“我还以为你没朋友呢。”托尼喜欢不时和布鲁斯吵吵嘴，“你就有啦？”毕竟托尼已经见了不少布鲁斯的同事了，有几位在和托尼寒暄时甚至带着拐弯抹角的嘲讽，不过布鲁斯装作听不出，托尼也就不去介意。俄巴迪亚和罗迪觉得托尼疯了，这点上布鲁斯和他们能达成一致；俄巴迪亚和罗迪觉得布鲁斯别有所图，这点上布鲁斯比他们还单刀直入——托尼当然完全不担心。

他们在托尼的床上做爱，孕期的Omega带着Alpha的味道，托尼在热潮开始之前对布鲁斯说，“我知道你讨厌这个，但发情期不可避免，你不会因为我是你的Alpha恨上我吧？”

布鲁斯主动吻他，托尼这回知道是自己话又说得太多了。

大人身体里还怀着个小人，Omega从头到尾就没舒服过，躺着、趴着、坐着都不舒服，Alpha也没好到哪里去，想快不敢快，想深不敢深，高潮来了还得拔出来射，转过头来发现Omega一脸委屈地看着他。“你真是有大智慧，布鲁斯，”托尼说，“从今往后我也讨厌性了。”话是这么说，托尼还是努力在Omega最为意乱情迷的时候放肆地把他品尝了一遍，哪里都吻，哪里都捏，找对了地方还能听到布鲁斯惊讶又愉悦的呻吟。托尼有时候会看着布鲁斯的肚子出神，他想象不到，竟然就在那里孕育着一个生命，他傻傻地把耳朵凑上去听，孩子真的动起来的时候又把他吓了一跳。“你感觉怎么样？”他问布鲁斯。

布鲁斯眼睛都不睁开一下，“累。”

“刚才还哭着求我给你呢，这会儿就翻脸不认人了？”

布鲁斯飞快地从耳根红透到脖颈，托尼得逞似的笑了，然后想起，“呃……我弄痛你了吗？我记得以前你从来没哭过。”

布鲁斯无意识抚着小腹的手停了停，在托尼确定是自己说错话了之前说，“或许我现在真的很快乐。”

“真的？”

“嗯，”布鲁斯睁开眼睛，“谢谢你，托尼。”

托尼伏下身，趴在布鲁斯肩膀上，前一刻他还在怀疑为什么快乐会和眼泪有关，但这一刻自己竟然就哭了，他感受到布鲁斯的手摸了摸他的头，他呜咽着说，“我也好快乐。”

事实证明，布鲁斯那天只是随口一说，月份足够大后医生告诉他们他怀的是男孩，托尼对此一点不在乎，但他直觉布鲁斯为此感到焦虑。托尼旁敲侧击了几次布鲁斯都不肯开口，最后他终于发了脾气，布鲁斯被他愤怒的信息素刺激得进退两难，一方面不想服软，一方面又觉得肚子隐隐作痛，好像孩子也感知到了另一位父亲的不安和恼火。布鲁斯默默无语很久，还是托尼话说一半停下来喘气的功夫才发现不对劲，但关心的句子说出来还是硬邦邦的，“你怎么了？”

“……没怎么。”布鲁斯低着头。

不这么说还能好点，一这么说托尼更生气了，“没怎么！没怎么！每次不论问你什么你都说没怎么！工作累不累？不累！一边照顾丽贝卡一边照顾自己能不能忙过来？还行！月份大了晚上能不能睡好？不用担心！知道是男孩之后每天都忧心忡忡的怎么回事？没什么重要的！你到底什么时候才肯把心事告诉我？你到底什么时候能把我当你丈夫？！你不累，你不累我累了！”

托尼外套一穿就要夺门而出，刚走了两步就听见布鲁斯在后面说别走，只有一句，而且声音不大，托尼纠结了一会儿如果是自己幻听会不会太没面子了，揪着头发大叫“操啊”，之后又把刚穿上的外套扯下来摔在地上，嘴里嘀咕着“妈的气死我了”，一边扭曲着脸气鼓鼓地蹲在布鲁斯脚边，“你到底有没有事？！”

布鲁斯张开嘴，想说什么，但最后只是发出一点短促的嘶声，托尼一瞬间陷入恐慌，但又因为布鲁斯能够正常说话而强行绷起脸，“你先消消气，你消了气我就没事了。”

托尼把脸扭到一边狂躁地深呼吸，布鲁斯把他一只手拉到自己胸前，说，“对不起。”托尼感受着他的呼吸节奏，没说话，几十秒之后才真的消气。

“我也对不起，”托尼捏了捏布鲁斯的手，“但你真的很气人。”

“对不起。”布鲁斯又道了一次歉。

托尼抬起脸来看他，歪了歪头，意思是：然后呢？

“我以为你知道我爸爸的事。”布鲁斯含糊说。

托尼反应了一会儿，应该说是很一会儿，最后“哦”了一声。

布鲁斯当他明白了，“或许我不是讨厌肢体接触，我只是讨厌我自己，讨厌我爸爸的儿子。”

你一点都不讨人厌，你没看到我有多喜欢你，我那么爱你，你怎么还是不爱自己，托尼没把这话说出口，这个时机不对，他想了想，“你想去见见你妈妈吗？”

“现在？为什么？”

“我不知道，”托尼说，“在还有妈妈的时候，妈妈总是有办法让我高兴起来。”

布鲁斯看着托尼闪亮亮、湿漉漉的大眼睛，第一次感受到原来爱一个人这么容易。

还像托尼第一次走进这个病房那样，尽管托尼后来来过这里很多次，也坐过病床边那唯一一把椅子了，布鲁斯那时候说丽贝卡现在的医生也不差，托尼没当真，后来才发现布鲁斯是真的把能花的钱都花在他妈妈身上了，布鲁斯握着托尼的手，让他站在自己身后。布鲁斯问丽贝卡，“你害怕吗？”

“你怀着我的时候，”布鲁斯慢慢地说，“你害怕我会变得像他一样吗？”

托尼静静地等着，病房里一片安静，只有一两声偶尔从走廊里传来的稳健而匆忙的脚步声，很久之后，丽贝卡点了点头。托尼心里一紧，手上也不自觉加了力道，布鲁斯抬起头来看他，朝他笑，他不知道自己该有什么反应，但布鲁斯笑得他心慌。

“但是，”丽贝卡突然说，“看看你长成了一个多棒的大人呀。”

托尼大大地笑起来，蹲下来给布鲁斯擦眼泪，布鲁斯拨开他的手直接趴在他肩膀上呜呜哭，托尼拍着他的后背哄他说没事了，布鲁斯哭累了停下来，他对托尼说，“我真的很努力地尝试过。”

托尼明白，“我知道，这就是我为什么会爱上你。”


End file.
